Rangeltoons: Happy Haunts
'' Rangeltoons: Happy Haunts'' is a compilation film released on October 21st, 2018, featuring 5 past episodes of Rangeltoons. Plot Liz tells Kyle that she's been informed by Mitchy that there was an alien that crash-landed near his house, and warns him that he might abduct both of them soon. Kyle then proves to her that there are no such things as aliens, and Eric agreed. Kyle then takes a shower when Liz joins him uninvited. Later that night, everyone went to sleep, except Liz who woke Kyle up to grab his attention. They rushed outside after Mitchy Fernandez was abducted. A green alien shows up, abducting both Kyle and Liz at the same time. A few days after the abduction, Liz then tells the story about the visitor of unknown, much to Kyle's dismay. Kyle then tells her that it's a made-up story from the 1800's. After he was awaken by a scary sound, Kyle went to the kitchen to see what was going on. Liz and Kyle both search for the visitor of unknown, only to have him get grabbed by it. Liz then rushes to rescue him, but it turns out that the visitor of unknown was actually Kumi the whole time. At the same time, Zara Dawson warns her big sister, Erika, that she saw a spider that scares her. Erika then made friends with "Mr. Spider". Zara was right that Mr. Spider definitely was scary, and she ran away to her room. She then apologizes to the spider later on. Liz then obviously points out to the viewers that after a fire occured at the old house, she, Kyle and Eric found a new home to stay in. Much later, she tells Kyle that a friend of hers tells her that ghosts are real, but once again, he tells her that there are no such things as ghosts. Kyle then says that angels are real, because he's a Christian. Erika came to the couch and agrees with him that ghosts. In her bedroom, Liz feels desperate and she thinks of a way to scare Kyle by being a ghost, so Eric puts flour all over her. That night, Kyle wakes up and sees a real ghost. Liz turns on the lights magically and she says she does it really well. Days passed, and Kyle, Eric and Liz are ready for Halloween night. Their costumes are a vampire, a cowboy and an emo girl. Erika came with her costume being a mermaid. All of them went outside for the night, but a fat kid is scared by Kyle, who's dressed as a vampire. Erika then reveals that she had a flashback where her sister Zara thinks Butler is scared by a vampire (see "Blue Punch" and "Kyle the Vampire" for more details). Meanwhile, Eric and Liz are searching for a rare Rangeltown Peanut Butter bar from 1946, when the two know that the Peanut Butter version was discontinued in 1968 due to a kid that choked on it and died. The two then found it in a dumpster. Meanwhile, Zara is dressed up as a nurse. She later joins Erika and Kyle. Eventually, two groups got together. Eric shows Kyle a Rangeltown Peanut Butter bar from 1946, and he thought it was cool. Trivia *This film was executive produced by Trinity Hayes, the same person that was involved in the production of Zara and Erika On Duty. *At the time of this film's existence, Mitchy Beanson combined the 5 Rangeltoons shorts altogether. These being: *#''The Alien'' *#''The Visitor of Unknown'' *#''Fear of a Spider'' *#''Liz the Ghost'' *#''Kyle the Vampire'' **Although the short was previously released on video; clips from "The House Fire" were seen as a flashback Liz was narrating, as chronologically, the latter two shorts mentioned above took place in the new house. *Narrated by Liz Quintana. Originally, this film would've depicted Kyle and his friends telling four stories before dressing up for Halloween. Unfortunately, it was scrapped due to technical issues. *This was first released on October 20th, 2018 on Internet Archive before it was released directly to video on October 21st, 2018. On October 31st, 2018, it debuted on YouTube. *The interstitials were directed by Ronney Zamora, who previously directed a minority of Kyle and the Gang episodes as well as Zara and Erika On Duty. However, Beanson actually created these interstitials himself. *Beanson was also credited in the voice credits section, as the first episode featured in this film had him redubbing Mitchy Fernandez's only line of dialogue. *When this film entered broadcast on M2 Network, it was packaged with Fried Human, Liz the Babysitter 2 and Liz's Clones. Two of these packaged shorts are also from the Rangeltoons series. Category:2018 Category:LDF compilations